The prophecy of Ice
by Shypaw ish meh
Summary: In a time when the clans are cursed with eternal leaf-bare, one cat will rise above the rest and save the clans from the deadly cold. A story about Icepaw, a bratty apprentice, and Reedpaw, her shy, timid enemy. I do not own warriors. sorry, bad summary
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this story for school and thought it wasn't bad so I put it up here, hope ya like it!

* * *

Leader

**Swiftstar**--long-haired white tom with blue eyes.

Deputy

**Blackspots**--large white tom with jet-black spots.

Medicine Cat

**Herbpoo**l--small gray she-cat with green eyes.

Warriors

Apprentices

(toms and she-cats without kits)  
**Graytail**--white tom with a striped gray tail.

**Apprentice: Reedpaw**  
**Pebblefur**--silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

**Apprentice: Silverpaw**  
**Fireclaw**--ginger tom with green eyes.

**Mate: Dawnlight**

**Apprentice: Icepaw**  
**Nightstorm**—a large black tom with gray-yellow eyes and an unusually long tail **Mate: Heatherfur**

(in-training to become a warrior)

**Reedpaw-- **A light gray tom with green eyes

**Icepaw-- **a long-furred she-cat with deep, icy blue eyes, her fur changes from gray to white depending on the weather

**Silverpaw-- **a silver she-cat with green eyes

Queens

(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)  
**Dawnligh**t--small sunset-orange tabby.

**Mate: Fireclaw**  
**Heatherfur**--long-furred cream she-cat.

**Mate: Nightstorm. former mate and Reedpaw and Silverpaw's father died in a snowstorm**

Elders

(former warriors and queens, now retired)  
**Smallear**--thin gray she-cat.

**Patchfur**--ginger and white tom.

Prologue

Silver moonlight shone down upon a small ball of fluffy gray fur. It was mewling and shivering, its small, pink nose turned blue and its paw pads turned a dark, purple-blue colour.

I padded through the thick snow; icy wind buffeted my face and stung my eyes. I was searching for some food for my clan, WindClan, at a time like this I wished I lived in ThunderClan, under their thick forest canopy, though it probably wouldn't be too much help.

"Ooh" I moaned, sniffling. I stretched my unusually long, thick tail to cover my face. My paws felt like solid ice.

Then I noticed it, a small bundle of pathetic gray fur.

"Ah! Holy StarClan!" I raced as fast as I could to the kitten and I carefully picked up the limp figure with my mouth. I started running to camp. I felt a small heart beating against its ribs. Maybe there was hope!

I entered camp and called

"Help! I have a kitten here! Help!" I felt dizzy and everything started spinning, I collapsed in the snow and everything fell dark.

I open my eyes to see I was in the warm nursery with the small kitten nestled at my side. I sigh with relief, she is alive!

"Thank StarClan" I sigh

"Thank me and the medicine cat as well" a soft voice teased. I turn to see a beautiful cream furred queen lying on her side with two kittens curled at her stomach, a light gray one and a silver one, they looked like they were weened, but the light gray one looked like it had seen a giant fox with huge teeth that could rip a cats head off, it was scared! A small, sunset orange tabby was asleep in the corner of the Nursery.

"Thank you?" I say with uncertainty, she laughed softly

"That kitten was alive and well when we found it next to you, we couldn't understand, though, it should have been long dead."

"I'm just glad she is alive" I sighed

"Is she yours?"

"No! I just found her in the snow..."

"Well, she is yours now!" The cream queen, Heatherfur, smiled.

"I guess she is... Icekit, my daughter, named because of her strange appearance in the snow"

"You'll be a fine Father" Heatherfur said

"Thank you, I'm sure you're a fine mother for your kits" Heatherfur smiled

"Bring her here, she needs milk" I nudged Icekit towards Heatherfur; she sniffed around and eventually found a place to suckle.

"I'm tired; I think I'll have a nap in the Warriors den, Good Night, Heatherfur"

"Good Night, Nightstorm. And good luck!"

Chapter 1

I walked into camp with my head, ears and tail down, because if I looked like this it might soften the blow my father is going to give me when he hears I pushed Reedpaw onto the thin ice and he fell through. Fresh snow lay on the ground, now you could hardly get into the warriors den because a two-tail-length high wall of snow was blocking the entrance.

"ICEPAW DID WHAT?!"

"Here it comes" I sighed. My father, a large, black tom with an unusually long tail, walked up to me.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" He demanded

"It was an accident-"

"Oh, sure it was!" he said sarcastically "Just like when you tripped Reedpaw into the dirt pile and when you knocked him out of a tree when he was chasing a squirrel that we had needed badly! Don't forget the time 

you tricked him into running into a foxes den by telling him you saw a rabbit run in there! And that time he almost got hit by a Monster 'cos you told him a mouse was on the Thunderpath"

"At least I warned him a Monster was coming!" I said, trying to defend myself,

"Oh, yes, let us praise Icepaw, the hero who called to Reedpaw when the monster was a tail-length away from him!"

"You don't have to be sarcastic! I was only having a little fun, besides, he is so weak! He deserved it!"

"Icepaw, elders den for the rest of the moon, now, before I make it 50 moons"

"but-"

"NOW!" He roared. I walked over to the Elders den grumbling. It's not that I hate Reedpaw or anything, I don't really want him to die, I just don't think an Apprentice like him deserves to be a Warrior; he is more like a Kittypet! The light gray tom was drying himself off in the apprentices den.

"Hey! Thanks to you I was punished! Mousebrain!" I called to him angrily, this was his entire fault! Reedpaw looked at me with scared eyes and turned away.

"Weak! Wont even defend himself to a she-cat!" I spat, ruffling my fur against the icy winds.

"So, Icepaw, I suppose Reedpaw pushed _himself _into the water in front of everyone?!" Silverpaw said, "Stop being such a piece of crowfood!"

"How dare you-"

"Icepaw, why aren't you in the elders den?" My father asked, stepping between me and Silverpaw,

"Right," I said, walking into the elders den.

Exhausted, I collapsed onto my nest in the Apprentices den. I had been helping the Elders all day and my limbs ached. I fell asleep instantly. Darkness engulfed me, I couldn't see a thing. Suddenly an image of a beautiful, green forest filled with flowers appeared in front of me. Then it showed a queen lying on the grass with a newborn suckling at her stomach, suddenly everything around the kitten froze and wind started howling. A snow storm started, The Queen yowled and looked at her little, fluffy white kitten, it started glowing a blinding white light. Voices started echoing everywhere,

"_Ice will become fire and defrost the clan" _an imposing voice said "_Ice froze the clans" _

Then I saw the kitten, it was alone in the snow storm, its mother abandoned it, it opened its eyes... it had deep, icy blue eyes...

"No... NO! Impossible!" I yowled and struggled to get away but I couldn't move. Suddenly darkness engulfed me and everything around me, I couldn't see once again. I started falling... Falling...

"Icepaw, Icepaw! Wake up!" I opened my eyes to see Reedpaw's green eyes staring worriedly at me, "you had a bad dream" He said softly

"I know I did, I'm the one who had it!" I said, pushing him away from me. _I wonder if I should tell the Medicine cat of my dreams... _I thought.

Graytail came to get Reedpaw and Silverpaw for training, I hissed at them angrily.

"I'm sorry you don't get to come to training today, Icepaw"

"Shut up! Mouse brain! I don't care!" I did care, actually, Fireclaw, my mentor, was really nice to me and I really enjoyed training. Even if I didn't ever become a Warrior, training with him was worth it. I curled up in a ball and put my fluffy tail over my face, my eyes filled with tears and I wept silently, so no one could hear. It wasn't just the training that I wept about, it was my father... He thought that I didn't know that I'm not his daughter but I over heard him and Swiftstar talking about it one day. My father tried to cover up the fact that I didn't look like him at all by saying I took after my mother, who died bravely fighting a fox, but I should have 

had _something_ in common with him, I have big blue eyes, he has small yellow-gray ones, I have a delicate frame, he has a big strong one, he has a long thin tail, I have a big fluffy one, he has a long muzzle and I have a small short one! The only thing we have in common is our short temper, but he is kind most of the time, but our short temper that makes us fight a lot.

Soon I drifted into a restless, dreamless sleep, probably the best sleep I had had in moons.

Reedpaw and Silverpaw padded to the Training Hill, a small hill that is great for training. Turning to Reedpaw, Silverpaw said:

"Why do you like her so much? She is always horrible to you"

"She has had a hard life. Every night you can hear her crying and I bet you think she doesn't know she was adopted, she does!"

"That's no reason to be mean!" Silverpaw protested

"Silverpaw! I like who I choose to like, stay out of it!" Reedpaw snapped, Silverpaw looked taken aback, Reedpaw never snapped at her before. She shrugged it off and went ahead to find her mentor. Reedpaw sighed and followed her.

* * *

not much of a prologue, but I was never good with those. review!! Please?! I want your opinion (and maybe some criticism)! Flames will be used to light my fire, yay!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

I wrote this story for school and thought it wasn't bad so I put it up here, hope ya like it!

* * *

It was a moon later and Icepaw was out hunting alone for the first time for a moon, her punishment was finally over! She saw a skinny mouse crouching in the snow and crouched, eyeing it through the grass, silently, she padded closer, closer, until she was just a rabbit length away from it, then she pounced and swiftly killed it. Icepaw picked up the limp mouse, then she paused, she could hear something. Quiet as a cricket, she crept forward, looking through the grass, she saw Reedpaw like she had never seen him before. Every time they went training, Reedpaw and Graytail trained alone and Icepaw had never understood why, Reedpaw was an excellent fighter! If Graytail was an enemy he would be dead in a second! Reedpaw leaped and grabbed onto Graytail's back and raked his sheathed paws across his back, harmlessly. Graytail tried to shake him off but Reedpaw held on, determined to do well in the battle.

"Wait, Reedpaw! I smell a cat!" Graytail stopped and opened his jaws to drink in the scents.

"I-Icepaw?" Reedpaw stuttered, Icepaw burst through the bushes in excitement

"Reedpaw you are a great fighter! That's amazing!" she blurted out, despite herself.

"Thanks" He said

"Why didn't you tell me? This changes how I look at you completely!" Reedpaw looked angry,

"Well it shouldn't! I'm too scared to fight anyone else! I'm just the same old scared mouse!" He snapped, "Now go away!" Reedpaw couldn't believe it, after moons of torturing and teasing, Icepaw changed her opinion of him in a few minutes! It made him angry because he endured her torturing for so long and now it was over!

Icepaw turned and ran back to camp; she had a new respect for Reedpaw, one that she couldn't control.

Everyday Icepaw greeted Reedpaw kindly; she never played tricks on him or teased him anymore, she was actually _friendly _towards him.

It was snowing even more now and it was too dangerous for Elders, queens and kits to go outside. On some days the Apprentices couldn't even go outside, except for Icepaw, she didn't mind the snow at all; it actually was quite calming for her.

Icepaw awoke in the middle of the night, something made her fur prickle. The wind picked up and it started snowing heavily.

"Oh no..." her eyes widened, "Snowstorm!" She yowled, "Wake up! Snowstorm!" Cats started waking up and the leader ran out of his den,

"Everyone, Calm down and make your way into my den, its safest there!" He yowled. Icepaw bounded over to the leaders den with everyone else from the clan, they all entered the small stone cave.

"Ok, I'll just count everyone... Someone is missing! Who is it?" Swiftstar called,

"Reedpaw!" an anguished cry came from a small, cream queen. When Icepaw had woken up, Reedpaw wasn't in the Apprentices den...

"_Help!_" someone called from across camp.

"Who can get him?" someone asked

"No one, it is too dangerous, you could freeze to death!" Swiftstar called

"I'll go" Icepaw said, "I can stand the snow, it doesn't bother me!"

"No! It's too dangerous!" Nightstorm said

"I'll be fine, foster parent! Yeah, I know, don't look surprised!" Icepaw said to Nightstorm, he looked dumbstruck. Icepaw took a step outside, the ice crunched under her paws. She could only see a few tail lengths in front of her but she could hear where the cries were coming from. She 

took a few more steps into the snow; the wind buffeted her face and tugged at her long fur. After she had gone 6 tail lengths she was exhausted from pushing so stolidly against the wind.

"Over hear!" came a happy cry; Icepaw turned her head to see Reedpaw with a small bundle in his jaws. It was another kitten!

"Pass it to me and grab hold of my tail!" she called over the howling wind, she took the limp, brown kitten and turned to head back, Reedpaw's jaws clamped onto her tail. They walked until they saw the small cave with cat silhouettes in it. They felt relieved when they finally reached and collapsed in the cave, puffing.

Dawnlight came to take the kitten but Icepaw pulled it away, she felt a connection with this kitten and didn't want others to touch it. After a little rest Icepaw asked,

"Where... Where did you find this kitten?"

"When I came back from making dirt, I saw the kitten lying in the snow, I turned and saw a beautiful brown queen with glossy fur, she mouthed 'thank you' to me and ran away" Reedpaw smiled at the kitten, "It looks weened already, that's good. Well, it would be if our prey wasn't outside in the middle of a snow storm."

Icepaw sniffed the kitten, "it's a boy" she curled her tail around it, he opened his eyes and looked up,

"Where is my mother?"

"She..." Icepaw looked around for help but everyone looked away, "she saved you from the storm and brought you here so you could be safe, you better be grateful" The kitten curled up next to Icepaw and just before he lay down he said: "thank you, I guess"

"What is your name, young kit?" Icepaw asked

"Fallenkit" he said, his voice muffled, Icepaw turned to Heatherfur

"Heatherfur, _mother_, will you look after him, he looks about five and a half moons so it will only be for a half-moon" Heatherfur nodded.

"We should all go back to sleep now, let's hope the storm stops in the morning" Swiftstar said, everyone obeyed and chose a comfy place to sleep.

* * *

Sorry its short, hope you like it Review, it just takes a click of a button (and a bit of typing)

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The storm had let up just enough for the strongest and fittest Warriors to hunt. However, as soon as the warriors returned the weather deteriorated and the storm got worse and worse. Icepaw glanced at Reedpaw who was 

looking uncomfortable and scared. He held back a yelp whenever he looked at Icepaw and she couldn't understand why.

"I'm getting sick of this weather" Icepaw whined, "I wanna go outside and _train_!"

"I think we all want to go outside, Icepaw" Fireclaw said

"Huh... I wish I could make the storm go away at least long enough to hunt!" Just as Icepaw said this, the storm died down. The grey clouds that were heavy with snow and rain paused and moved back a bit and Icepaw's fur slowly changed from stormy gray to snow white.

"That is the weirdest thing I ever saw-" Swiftstar was cut short by all the cats pushing past him to get outside.

"Hunting patrols with every cat in the clan, now, be quick before the storm is comes back" Blackspots ordered.

"I... I think I'll stay here with Fallenkit" I murmured

"Suit yourself" Fireclaw said. I watched all the cats run off to find food and to soak water in moss for the cats that stayed behind.

"What's happening, Icepaw?" Fallenkit asked

"The storm has stopped for a bit and everyone is going to stock up on food" I said

"Oh... Icepaw... I was born..." he starts counting, "eight moons ago, shouldn't I be an apprentice?" he asked

"What?! I thought you were five moons old!" I gasped

"Heaps of people think I'm that young... I'm just small for my age" He sighed

"Don't worry, being small can sometimes be a good thing, you can slip around your enemies and prey won't hear you coming!" I said, trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah! Your right!" He said, "But I still should be an apprentice"

"Wait... That means I'm only three and a half moons older than you! And you can fit in my jaws like a full grown rabbit!"

"Are you trying to make me feel bad?" he said

"No! I'm sorry... It just came as a bit of a shock" I said hastily

"'Course it did" he said, "it always does. Icepaw... My mother abandoned me, didn't she?"

"Huh? No-" I said

"I was a RiverClan apprentice but I was slow and sickly, the other apprentices teased me and I had nobody to encourage me and say I did well... I was miserable. My mother was ashamed of me, I wasn't strong or brave like she wanted me to be... My father died fighting for his clan, my 

mother wanted me to be just like him but I didn't want to... So she gave me to another cat, she threw me away like rotten fresh-kill"

"I am so sorry, but you are fit now, fit and healthy and strong! Your mother is a mousebrain to have left you." I said

"Thank you" He said, he smiled up at me and I touched his shoulder with my tail.

"Help!" I heard a cry; it was coming from the forest.

"Stay here, Fallenkit" I said, running over the moor at full speed, I stopped when I saw a large white fox cornering a gray tabby tom; his beautiful hazel eyes held a silent plea for me to help him.

"Hey, foxdung!" I called to the fox, "Hungry? I bet you are! Come and get me!" I said. When I finally had the fox's attention I started to run, dodging trees and clumps of dead grass and jumping rocks and mounds of snow. I was starting to get tired but the fox kept running. I heard someone call my name and I saw a gray figure jump onto the fox and rake his claws across its back. At first I thought it was the tabby I saw earlier, but this cat was too small and muscular to be him. Then I saw his green eyes and I called out,

"Reedpaw! Stop and run!" he didn't move, he only fought harder. The fox shook him off and tackled him. Within just a few seconds all those times 

I had hurt and teased Reedpaw, those times he had nearly died because of my carelessness flashed through my mind. I tackled the fox with new-found strength and pushed it off of Reedpaw. I clamped my jaws on the fox's neck and bit down as hard as I could. The fox yowled and ran off, only a tiny bit of flesh left where I had bitten.

"Thank you" we said in unison

"Reedpaw, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all those things I did in the past and I'm sorry I stopped doing them because you were strong! I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok, Icepaw! Don't worry about it."

"Ok" I said, still feeling guilty.

"Icepaw, Reedpaw! What happened?" Fireclaw and Graytail burst through the bushes.

"We just fought off a fox" I said, licking a new-found wound clean.

"Really? Well, a special ceremony is on right now so hurry and follow me" Graytail said. I followed my mentor to the spot we held clan meetings and sat down among the other clan cats and waited.

"Reedpaw, will you please come up here" Swiftstar called. _What?! Reedpaw gets to be a warrior?! _I thought

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Reedpaw do you promise 

to follow the warrior code and defend this Clan even at the cost of your life?"  
"I do." Reedpaw was scared but _clearly_ excited  
"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Reedpaw, from this day forth you will be known as Reedheart. StarClan welcomes you as a full warrior of WindClan." Swiftstar finished.

"Icepaw, come up here" Swiftstar smiled at the look on my face.

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Icepaw do you promise to follow the warrior code and defend this Clan even at the cost of your life?"  
"I do." I said just a little too quickly.  
"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Icepaw, from this day forth you will be known as Icefire. StarClan welcomes you as a full warrior of WindClan."

"Today we have one more ceremony. Fallenkit, your apprenticeship is long overdue, come up here, please" Fallenkit ran up the rock slope we call LongRock.

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this kit. He would like to become a warrior of WindClan, but must first become an apprentice. Fallenkit, from this day forth, until you have earned your 

warrior name, you will be known as Fallenpaw. And I know this is very untraditional but Icefire will mentor you."Excitement rushed through me as I walked up the LongRock. I touched noses with Fallenpaw and walked down the LongRock with Fallenpaw following.

"Reedheart! Icefire! Fallenpaw!" The clan chanted. Reedheart came up to me,

"Congratulations" He said, cuffing me over the ear with his paw,

"You to" I said, doing the same. As everyone else congratulated me I couldn't stop thinking about that tabby with the hazel eyes, who was he? Where did he come from? Why did he accept help from an Apprentice?! Suddenly a small, gray tabby form bowled into me, knocking me over

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" The tom said, "You saved my life!"

"And this is the one who we fought the fox for" I told my clan mates

"My name is Hazel; I live at one of the houses over there, which one do you live in?" He asked, talking _very_ fast,

"What's a house?" I ask

"Y'know, the place where the tall pink things live!"

"Oh, he is a Kitty-pet! We don't live in 'houses', we live on the moor"

"Wow! Wild cats! This is a moor? It is covered in snow! Do you guys like to play in snow? My friends and I _love_ playing in snow! Do you guys eat 

mice and birds?" My mind was spinning, this _cat_, if you could call it a cat, wouldn't stop _talking_!

"Shut up! Stop talking!" I yowled at him,

"You're not very nice! I like nice cats, I don't like mean cats, they make me angry! When I get angry my owners lock me up, they did, now I have new owners, they don't let me inside for some reason!"

"What the StarClan is wrong with this cat? And what did he do to get locked up?!"

"All I did was bring _all_ my cat friends over to play!" Hazel said

"How many friends do you have?" I asked

"I don't know! About fifty, wait! How many is fifty? Is it a hundred?"

"NO"

"I'm _pretty_ sure fifty is a hundred, I'm good with counting" He said. "Do you know what I like to do? I like to fight! I pick fights with the cats in the frozen marsh _all_ the time!"

"Yeah right, you fight ShadowClan! Ha!" Fireclaw said, "Get out of here, kit, or you'll get hurt".

"Ok! I'll come visit as soon as I can, be careful!" Hazel said, running home,

"You saved _that_!? I would have let it die" Silverpaw said, everyone in camp nodded in agreement.

After showing Fallenpaw around the territory we practiced hunting techniques, the storm was rolling above our heads again. When it started snowing we retreated into the leaders den, this time we had the time to collect some prey, first.

I fell asleep as soon as I lay down. I opened my eyes to find myself in Fourtrees; we hadn't been having Gatherings lately because of all of the snow storms. A snow white she-cat with bright yellow eyes sat in front of me.

"Welcome, Icefire" She said, "my name is Snowpool"

"H-hello" I said, she chuckled

"I have to tell you something" Snowpool shuffled her feet, making her look like a shy apprentice, "You are subject to the prophecy _'Ice will become Fire and defrost the clan'_ you are that Ice, Icefire"

"No I'm not" I laughed nervously, "I can't defrost the clans, I love the snow, whenever I think about a lovely snowstorm it starts snowing!"

"It is true, I'm sorry! I can't tell you any more, I'm sorry, good bye!" She said, fading into the darkness that engulfed everything. I yowled as I started to fall.

I woke with a start and glanced at everyone in the den, they were all asleep. I padded outside and closed my eyes. My fur stood on end and I had a prickling feeling down my spine.

"No! Icefire, don't do it!" A familiar voice yowled. I opened my eyes to see a gray bundle bowl into me.

"Don't!" Reedheart said

"Do you know something?" I asked, "Something I am meant to know?!"

"No…" He said

"Reedheart, this is urgent! If you know something, tell me!" I urged

"I… you… um… I witnessed the night you were born. Your real father was an evil cat; he gave you a gift before he died, one to destroy the forest and everything, and everyone, in it. He wanted to rule the clans but his plans were foiled by your mother, who killed him, but not his gift of snow and ice and destruction. Your mother was sick, but before she died she gave you the small gift of warmth. Snowpool was her name; she came to me in a dream two moons after that, the day I was apprenticed, and she told me about you, and about your older brother. Your brother was an evil cat but he suffered the same death as his father, his death was caused by you on the night Nightstorm found you" He looked embarrassed to say the next part, "Hazel is your nephew, your brother's son, he could be the most evil cat in the forest if he had more than a tenth of a brain"

"Wow… That was a blow and a half to the head" I said, shocked

"I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell you this"

"I guess it better you than not at all" I said, "Do you know how I can 'defrost' the clans?" he shook his head.

"Fox Dung" I spat,

"How about you start small? Y'know, try and defrost a small bit of snow"

"I'll try" I focused on a small pile of snow; I pictured fire melting snow and leaving a patch of dirt.

"You did it!" I heard Reedheart yowl,

"What?" I opened my eyes and I saw a small patch of dirt on the ground. "Wow!" I said, I felt dizzy, everything around me started spinning. I felt myself fall and everything went dark.

* * *

I accidentally made this one WAAAY longer than all the others, Review please

* * *


	4. Chapter 4 No! Its the end!

Chapter 4

"I think she is awake" I heard a voice say

"Icefire?" I opened my eyes to see Reedheart's worried face looking down to me.

"You fainted; you've been like this for a quarter moon! They thought you wouldn't survive but I knew you would!"

"Really?! What about Fallenpaw? Who has been training him?"

"I have, don't worry" He said.

"Thank you" I stood up and stretched, my legs were stiff from not being used and my back was sore and cramped. I yawned and looked around, I was in Herbpool's den, and it smelled of herbs.

"It is storming outside. It is so bad we can't train or anything!" He said, looking at me with meaningful eyes. I looked at my paws.

"Come on, we have to get to Swiftstar's den, it's the safest place in camp." He said. I followed him into Swiftstar's den. Once there I lay down with my paws tucked under me. Suddenly every cat in the clan rushed into Swiftstar's den,

"What is it?" Reedheart asked.

"Storm, it's coming in, _fast_" Graytail said. I felt guilty. _It's not my fault _I thought, trying to reason with myself.

"Where is Silverpaw?" Dawnlight asked. Just then we heard a yowl, then a crash. My heart thumped against my chest as I ran out of the den as fast as I could. I saw the only tree in camp on the ground and a silver tail 

sticking out from under it. My eyes widened and I started shaking. I collapsed and let myself fall into the snow.

"Icefire, what is it?" Someone asked. Cats flooded out of the den, everyone gasped.

"Icefire!" I heard and urgent voice from behind me. Reedheart stood in front of me, "This has to stop! NOW!" He said angrily, tears spilled from our eyes. He collapsed next to me.

"I can't" I said

"Yes you can!" a gust off wind blew, pushing everyone across camp. There was a crunch and Fallenpaw's limp figure fell to the ground after the wind blew him into a rock. I stood up and rushed over to him. I placed my head against his chest, and listened to his heart. His heart was beating!

"Thank StarClan" I said.

"Icefire, this is going to keep happening unless you stop it!" Reedheart reasoned

"But…" I said

"Icefire…" Reedheart begged. I sighed and closed my eyes, I picture the ice melting and the wind stopping, I picture flowers blooming and trees growing their leaves back. I felt like a boulder had fallen on my head, I fainted. _**  
**_

I woke up and found myself in the warriors den. It felt like I had been sleeping for seasons!

"Oh, you're awake, finally!" A familiar voice laughed, "You had been sleeping for four moons!"

"Really?" I croaked, my throat was dry and sore.

"Yeah, here, have some of this" He pushed a pile of moss smeared with honey towards me, I licked it all up. I looked at Reedheart, he was smiling, and he was a lot bigger now. I stood up and stretched.

"What a sleep!" I said, laughing.

"Yeah, after a sleep like that you'd think you wouldn't be able to sleep ever again!" He said

"I could do with a nap right now" I joked.

"Come outside, I have a surprise for you!" He said. I followed him outside the abandoned fox's nest that was our warriors den and gasped, everything was bright and green! The sky was blue and cloudless.

"It's great!" I said. A glossy pelted brown with darker patches tomcat bounded up to me.

"Icefire!" he said, his voice strong.

"Fallenpaw? Is that you? Your pelt has changed!" I said, he laughed.

"It is Fallenleaf now! Yeah, my pelt changed as everything started growing, like yours did!"

"Congratulations" I said, "What do you mean, my fur hasn't changed!" I looked at my pelt, it had changed, it now had bright yellow patches tinged with orange.

"What!?" I yowled

"Your fur seems to change with the season, the orange tinge is for Greenleaf!" he said.

I Ran off with Reedheart, pushing him into bushes playfully.

"Icefire!" He yowled over the rushing wind.

"What?" I yowled back

"I love you!"

"What?" I stopped because I couldn't hear him.

"I love you" he said,

"Same here!" I said happily, "Race you to the gorge!" I ran off with Reedheart following.

I made it to the gorge and sat near the edge, water splashed at the gorge walls. The sun was setting; the sky was streaked with pink and orange. Reedheart came up and sat next to me, we entwined our tails together. 

We sat there until the moon was at its highest point; we lay down next to each other and stared up at the moon and stars until we fell asleep.

The end

* * *

Sorry this story was so short, give me your opinions and tell my your fave characters! I wanna hear it all! (This was originally 2 chappies but I thought that they was a bit short)

* * *


End file.
